Mobile devices are becoming increasingly more advanced with functions and features that assist the lives of everyday mobile device owners. As more advanced technologies are incorporated into these mobile devices, the costs of these devices continue to increase. In addition, the functions and features of these devices play a pivotal role in the owners' lives in that sensitive and irreplaceable personal data are now commonly stored onto their devices. Sensitive personal data such as addresses, financial information, and other private data can be detrimental to an owner if lost or stolen. For example, thieves who are able to access sensitive data may steal one's identity or know when no one is home based on the schedule from a calendar. Further, personal information may be obtained from the lost or stolen devices' contacts as the device is unaware that it is revealing sensitive data to a thief or someone who is not an owner of the device. Irreplaceable personal data oftentimes consists of valuable personal photographs or contact information that have not yet been transferred or stored elsewhere.
Anti-loss protection applications in the current market include a mobile device tracker, and methods to lock the device, synchronize data remotely, and destroy all data. However, these applications are unable to detect and prevent loss or theft. Detecting a lost or stolen mobile device as quickly as possible will aid in recovery and reduce or avoid any harm. Currently, owners may only activate anti-theft protection applications after theft occurs but, by then, significant time could elapse causing irreparable harm. Preventing the loss of sensitive data and irreplaceable data, and the exorbitant replacement costs of a mobile device are issues that should be addressed.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved method for providing security to mobile devices at the early stages of a lost device or theft to prevent loss of sensitive data, loss of irreplaceable data, and to avoid expensive mobile device replacement costs.